RIP (Return If Possible)
by itsmereirei
Summary: "Hey, mister…" The blue eyed kid asked the blonde monster before him. "Could you please teach me how to beat people up, please, please, please!" the blue eyed kid pleads, tugging the blonde's vest as his eyes sparkle with amazement. Shizuo Heiwajima, "the toughest man in Ikebukuro" Suddenly found himself taking responsibility of a lost little boy, how will he handle it?ShizuoxIzaya


"Hey, mister…" The blue eyed kid asked the blonde monster before him, prepared to throw the metal trash can at a raven haired man who seems to be skipping teasingly, unaware of the fact that he's about to get ambushed.

"Could you please teach me how to beat people up, please, please, please!" the blue eyed kid pleads, tugging the blonde's vest as his eyes sparkle with amazement.

The blonde then sighs and gently places the metal trash can to where it belonged.  
The blonde kneels and speaks with the kid

"Hey little boy, it's dangerous to lurk around the streets of Ikebukuro alone and unsupervised, something bad might happen to you if you don't return to your home." the blonde says as he scuffles the kid's brunette hair

"How old are you anyway?" he asks the fragile petite boy before him

"I'm 7 years old.." the kid says as he looks down on his feet.

"Where do you live? I'm going to take you to your home, you might get lost or

worse, picked on by bastards if I let you go by yourself." the blonde man asks and offers

The brunette little boy's big blue eyes then started to water, tears were now falling down from his chin, the blonde man felt like he was about to panic.

"No, don't worry, I won't hurt you, If you'd like I'd take you to the police station instead, they'll help you go home." The blonde man says, hoping to stop the litle boy from weeping.

The boy then weeps even more.

"No, I don't wanna go home!" the litte boy says as he cries even louder, making the blonde man worry.

"Can you atleast tell me why?" the blonde man says as he wipes the tears off of the weeping child's face.

"It's cause, my mama told me that I'm useless and pathetic and that I'm a wimp who couldn't do anything!" the kid cries hysterically, and hiccups.

"I'm sure your mother only said that because she wants you to learn from your mistakes and get stronger, can you tell me where you live?" the blonde man ask as he brushes the little boy's head gently as a sign of encouragement.

"I don't!" the boy screams as he cries

_"Great, now how am I suppose to take him back home?"_ Shizuo thinks to himself, trying to hatch up some sort of plan.

"Then I'll take you to the po-" the blonde man gets cut off

"Please don't take me to the police mister, please." the little boy begs.

"Okay, stop crying, everything is alright, can you atleast tell me your name." The blonde man asks.

"I'm Chihiro, Chihiro Taiga." the kid says as he wipes his eyes with his bare hands.

"Well, my name is Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo says as he smiles at the little boy.

"Shizu-nii." Chihiro says

"What?" Shizuo shocked and asks.

"Can I please call you shizu-nii?" the boy pleads to Shizuo, using the puppy dog

Eyes and it's surprisingly effective.

"Okay." Shizuo agrees, he'll only hold on to the boy for a little while right? It's not like it'll take a ridiculously long amount of time to bring him back to his parents right?

"Okay!" Chihiro replies in a lively manner and giggles.

_"I think I just thought of someone who might help and I don't think I like it." _Shizuo thinks to himself, disturbed of the thought of asking for help from that person.

* * *

"I want a vanilla ice cream please!" Chihiro tells the ice cream man.

"Here you go." The man says, crouching down to Chihiro and gives him his ice cream. The man was then shocked to see the person accompanying the small child.

Shizuo Heiwajima, supposedly the "Toughest man in Ikebukuro" is currently eating ice cream with a six year old child. The ice cream man is too afraid to dare to ask Shizuo about his relationship with the child so he just ignored it and let everything be.

_"Dammit." _Shizuo thinks to himself, feeling awkward at how everyone at the park are staring at him and Chihiro, probably wondering if the child is his long lost sibling or even son.

He then fixes his sunglasses and continues eating his chocolate flavored ice cream, ignoring everything.

"Shizu-Chan ~" A familiar voice calls out, Shizuo then turns towards the direction of where he thought the voice came from and as if today couldn't get any worse, a skinny raven haired man in a familiar fur jacket appears, walking towards him.

The raven haired man then suddenly had a surprised looked on his face when he was a child, gripping Shizuo's pants, hiding behind the blonde.

"You gave birth?" The raven haired man sarcastically asks and teases.

"You louse, do you want to get fu-" Shizuo then remembers that he's taken responsibility of a child which means _"No more swear words for me."_ He thinks to himself. He then ignores the raven haired man and walks away.

"Aww.. Shizu-Chan's gone all soft, I wonder who got you pregnant."

Suddenly, Shizuo felt like he was going to burst from anger and without any hesitation, he runs towards the raven haired man and prepares to throw a punch at him.

"Now that's more like it." The raven haired man grins as he was being held up by Shizuo.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chihiro screams, his ice cream, dropped on the floor.

"Shizu-Niiiii, That man snatched that lady's purse, you gotta help her!" Chihiro pleads to Shizuo.

Izaya then suddenly started bursting into laughter from what he had heard.

"Shizu-Nii, You gotta be kidding me, oh how I wish I could have recorded that just now." Izaya teases.

Shizuo, clearly unhappy from all this, Harshly drops Izaya's body on the ground and grabs a park bench and aims it at the snatcher, it was a direct hit.

"Awesome!" Chihiro says in amazement.

Shizuo then walks towards the snatcher, takes the purse from his hand and gives it back to the lady.

"You're lucky, I couldn't kill you." Shizuo tells the man then grabs Chihiro's feeble hands and walks away.

"Shizu-Nii, ahaha, how adorable." Izaya grins from the information he had just extracted.

* * *

Note: **Heyoowwww, Okay, this fanfiction is purely written for amusement and I just had this idea about Shizuo taking care of **

**a lost child and I just had to write it down okay? Anyways, please don't forget to give me a review, I would feel so encouraged to write **

**more if you did! Anyways, thank you for reading this, I'll very much appreciate it if you follow/like/give this story a review! :D **


End file.
